


Relaxation

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, chancellor naomi, general gabe, post-Coronation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: After a long day as Chancellor, Naomi needs her General's attention to relax.
Relationships: Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez/Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 16





	Relaxation

As General of the guard of Avalor, responsible for all defensive and tactical decisions in the kingdom, Gabe Nunez was used to working late and getting home in the dark of night.  
Now, the early rays of the morning sun were coloring the western clouds and Naomi had still not returned.  
Though only two months past, no-one could forget Elena's coronation. No wonder, a lot had happened apart from the Shades destroying the city and Esteban's short rule and redemption.  
Following Gabe's own promotion to General and Naomi's appointment as Chancellor of Avalor, they had made their relationship official, inspired by Elena and Mateo's surprising declaration.  
One week later they moved in together at the palace, in an apartment between the barracks and the throne room, which was where Gabe stood now, tapping his foot with restless energy.  
A slam from the door made his head turn as Naomi finally staggered inside. He had definitely NOT been worried, but she had never had to stay at a meeting that long before.  
Naomi groaned as she slammed a fist in her shoulder, cracking her back loudly.  
"Give me a week at the docks, carrying sacks and navigating cargo anytime. I never believed Esteban that one day meeting with ambassadors and showing them around the kingdom is worse!"  
She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest — and his breath caught in his throat.  
"Too bad Elena is busy with organizing her engagement party."  
Involuntarily Gabe followed Naomi's agitatedly moving hands until they landed on her chest. Even now, he would never lay a hand on her if she wasn't in the mood but seeing Naomi's new dress for the first time, he just could not help his eyes beginning to wander. He was only looking.  
She was wearing a simply designed evening dress of pale blue satin with a bolero vest full of ruffles. But on her, of course, nothing elaborate was necessary.  
Its low neck and high waistline showed her fine bosom to best advantage.  
Combined with a simple, tight fitting skirt the Chancellor had chosen the perfect reflection of her both practical personality and occasional love of showing her feminine side. Soft, silken folds clung to her alluring curves and shapely legs.  
The outfit was topped off with the official Chancellor's sash that Esteban used to wear. In Gabe's opinion, it fit her much better. In every sense of the word.  
"Rough day?"  
She answered his question with a deadpan stare.  
"I've been walking in heels and sitting at a high society table all day. My back is either burning up or breaking in half in the next five minutes."  
Gabe stepped closer, stroking her tense back.  
"Do you want a massage? I could help with relaxing your back muscles."  
Naomi smiled, her sarcastic gaze suddenly turning flirtatious.  
She leaned in and Gabe felt overpowered by the unfamiliar scent of her perfume, as her half exposed breasts stroked his shirt.  
"Not only my back. My whole body is tense."  
Gulping slowly, Gabe tried to grin back, but it must have looked horribly awkward. He felt a sharp jolt of desire for her, a fact she was certainly aware of in her torturing proximity. But he had to be sure she really wanted him now and was not just teasing him for fun.  
"You know this is not what I meant. You are tired."  
Naomi grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their bed.  
"Not too tired for you."  
She kissed his nose and cheek, stopping a whisper away from his lips with a cheeky grin.  
"Besides, you also said I need to relax."  
Gabe felt his whole body tense as she sat on his lap only to flop down on the bed behind him, spreading her legs.  
"And I know from experience that you do a great job at that."  
Reassured in the seriousness of her intentions, Gabe let his walls fall down and grinned back at her.  
"You always know what you want" was his last coherent thought as she kissed him, drawing his chest down against her bosom.  
He allowed a little more of his control to slip, kissing her more hungrily. His tongue pressing deep into her mouth, Gabe felt Naomi’s fingers fiddling with his belt as they melted into each other.  
The night was almost over, and both knew they would get no sleep after their exhausting days.  
But they would surely be relaxed when Elena came in a few hours later, after her Chancellor had failed to show up for breakfast.  
With a smirk, she greeted them loudly, quite enjoying her friend’s flustered faces.  
It looked like Naomi was not the only one allowed to tease after walking in on her and Mateo the morning after her coronation…


End file.
